


Memento

by bewdofchaos



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Memories, Post-Canon, Recording, Romantic or platonic you decide - Freeform, Spirit Gate 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewdofchaos/pseuds/bewdofchaos
Summary: As Yugi moves on to the next phase of his life, he uncovers something he never thought he would find.
Relationships: Atem & Mutou Yuugi, Atem/Mutou Yuugi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 32
Collections: Spirit Gate Round 11





	Memento

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble #2 for the Battle City - Spirit gate!  
> Prompt: Recording  
> 

Although Yugi loved summertime, the early fall breeze drifting in through his window was a welcome relief. Now nearly twenty-one, he had decided he wanted his own apartment for the upcoming fall semester of college, and with that came the onerous task of packing.

He smiled fondly as he picked up a dusty Gameboy cartridge lying on a shelf of his bookcase. He recalled his time spent playing this game while a very special friend hovered over his shoulder, providing advice and encouragement as he fought through its levels. His smile faltered slightly. Without another glance, he placed it into a box.

As he turned his attention back towards the bookshelf, something caught his eye. A row of VHS tapes were lined up along its lowest shelf, the last one inked in his mother’s writing. _Yugi - Battle City._

Kneeling in front of the TV, he inserted the tape into its player. As soon as the recording started, the wind was knocked from his lungs. Someone had paused it partway through one of their duels. The first image on his screen was that of _him_. His other self. Atem.

Despite his life being filled with reminders of Atem, Yugi had always wished that he had something more tangible to remember him by. Something that could not be eroded by time like a memory could. Little did he know that such a memento was right here all along. In rapt awe, he watched as Atem called out to an unseen opponent.

“Even if they are not beside me, I know my friends will still help me overcome anything!” 

That voice. That deep baritone voice. The voice he never thought he would hear again so long as he lived cut through his remaining shred of composure. Tears started rolling across his cheeks, falling onto the worn carpet by his knees. Despite the waves of grief threatening to pull him under, a warmth bloomed in his chest.

He rewound the tape. As Atem spoke the same words again, Yugi realized that his statement was oddly poignant. Even though they were apart, the strength and support he received from Atem was never truly lost. In a way, he was still here with him. Always.

Yugi reached out, pressing his shaking fingertips against the glass screen. As if aware of the touch against his cheek, Atem smiled. Through his tears, Yugi did too.


End file.
